srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Soldier
"This is possible!" - Kusuha Mizuha, Steel Soldier Original Thread Features Mecha Morte The Steel Soldier comes in possession of a powerful mecha from a shady organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which, at 1st level grants her access to a basic super robot. If the super robot is reduced to 0 HP the Steel Soldier Pilot will have to undergo some redeeming quest to make it rises again from its wrecks. If the Steel Soldier is at least 4th level, her Mecha Morte can rise itself right after 10 minutes of its pilot crying and shouting, but it will be three levels lower than he would normally have access to while on her redeeming quest (including arsenal options). The Mecha Morte grows in power together with the Steel Soldier as she gains levels. More details on the Super Robot page. Mecha Morte are built like Super Robots, except those models are fitted with special systems to channel Steel Soldier magic, and thus have half Arsenal space and Hardpoints (rounded up), plus actually have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 4/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). However scrolls and wands can be “loaded” into the limbs of the robot for use during action. Steel Soldier levels stack with Super Pilot levels for determining your Super Robot level. She can choose to swap for a Super Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel spells, but still allows for other benefits of being a caster like qualifying for Funnels. She can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. She counts as a Super Pilot for multiclassing with other classes for the purpose of her mecha stats. The Steel Soldier gains Access to Arsenal options at the same rate as a normal Super Pilot. So tier I at level 4, then a tier higher at levels 7, 10, 13, 16, 19. Spirited Each level of Steel Soldier increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 7. In addition they learn one Spirit right away and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Steel Soldier learns one new Spirit. She counts as a Super Pilot for the purpose of calculating spirit costs. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition, such as Valor and Alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. The Steel Soldier counts as a Super Pilot for the purpose of spirit costs. Spells A Steel Soldier learns and casts spells as a Bard of the same level, except she uses Wisdom as her main casting stat and learns spells from the Assassin spell list, plus one spell from the Wizard spell list of a level she can cast per Steel Soldier level, instead of spells from the Bard spell list. Health Drink The mark of a Steel Soldier, the ability to brew a bizarre concoction that will greatly fortify the drinker while simultaneously sending them into shock. Such is its potency that even androids, mechas and constructs can be affected by its properties. The Health Drink takes 3 rounds to prepare and then must be used in 3 turns or lose its potency, although the Steel Soldier can take other actions while preparing. Any average kitchen will have enough ingredients for its preparation, and every Mecha Morte includes supplies for it too. The Health Drink can be delivered to an ally within 30 mu as a standard action and restores HP, and energy equal to the Mecha Morte’s own max HP and energy, plus restores spirit points equal to the Steel Soldier’s own max. However the drinker must also make a Fort save with DC 10+Mecha Morte level+2 per Health Drink consumed in the last 24 hours or be left unconscious/helpless for 1d12 rounds+1 round per point they failed the save. If the Steel Soldier attacks a flanked or flat-footed enemy within 30 mu while having a Health Drink prepared, they may force the opponent to drink if they hit (including with attack spells) as part of the same action. Undead take damage to HP/energy/spirit instead, halved if they make the save. Towards That Blue Sky At 2nd level the Steel Soldier can, as a single fullround action, cast a Steel Soldier ranged spell that would normally take a standard action or less to cast and attack with a non-heavy weapon by paying 5 energy per spell level. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears on the table, the Steel Soldier gains a pilot feat for which she meets the prerequisites. Steel Strike At 20th level once per day as a free action the Steel Soldier can enter a state of murderous intent while still smiling, lasting for 1 minute. While it is active when the Steel Soldier attacks a flat-footed or flanked enemy, they must make a Fort save with DC 10+1/2 HD+Int mod or die/be left helpless and unable to act for 24 hours. Enemies who save against this cannot be affected again by the same Steel Soldier’s Steel Strike for 24 hours. Alternate Class Features Light Steel Those Steel Soldiers who serve the Church of Light abandon the path of the subtle killing for more (dis)honorable tecnhiques. Gain - You know all spells from the Paladin (if Good) or Blackguard (if Evil) spell lists. Lose - You can no longer learn spells from the Assassin spell list. Steel Bakery Some Steel Soldiers strongly believe that nothing goes better with an Energy Drink than one of the cakes from Naula Bakery, and find themselves developing techniques to help them refine their recipes rather than just making a killing. Gain - You can learn spells from the Ranger spell list. Lose - You can no longer learn spells from the Assassin spell list. Neudaiz Liquid Crystal IIn the depths of Neudaiz, strange crystals grow in beautiful patterns, integrating and transforming everything around them. Even making a drink demands a special steel mind to calibrate the impurities. Gain - You can manifest powers as a psychic warrior of your Steel Soldier level, using Int as your main statistic. For each Steel Soldier level you can learn one Psychic Warrior power and a Psion power, but you cannot learn psion powers of a level higher than a Psychic Warrior would have access to. Also you cannot use dorjes neither recover power points by any means besides 1/day spending 1 hour in self-meditation inside your Mecha Morte. Lose - You can no longer cast spells. Steel Code Steel Soldiers have long been employed by the Bio-Coders for their ability to locate and secure specimens. Some of those Steel Soldiers have become particularly devoted to their jobs, seeing it as a way of life. Gain - You can learn spells from the cleric list. Lose - You can no longer learn wizard spells. Manakete CPU The Manakete Mercenaries makes extensive use of Steel Soldiers for their line of work. This is considered a role of honor, to the point where they care not for friends, lovers, rivals, nor targets of devotion - only for completing their mission. Gain - You ignore Relationship benefits from your enemies. Lose - You can never benefit from Relationship benefits. Steel Soldier Feats Category:Base Classes Category:Caster Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Super-Based